nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Megann Derrington - Teil 8
Teil 1 Den Schal dick um den Hals geschlungen, ging Megann über das knirschende Grün im Magierviertel. Es war sehr früh am Morgen. Die Laternen beleuchteten spärlich die dunklen Gassen, aber es waren schon die üblichen Verdächtigen unterwegs. Megann wurde höflich gegrüßt und sie grüßte automatisch zurück. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zu ihrem Gast, der wohl noch friedlich in seinem Gästebett schlief. Sie hatte sich sehr über Dominiks Besuch gefreut. Wenn es auch, nach der längeren Zeit, etwas komisch gewesen war zu Anfang. Ein ungeschickter Fußgänger rempelte an Meg und ihr erster Griff ging gen Börse. Alles noch da. Sie blickte der verhüllten Gestalt nach. "Pass nächstes Mal besser auf" rief sie dem Mann nach, drehte sich dann wieder um und ging weiter. Am Bäckerstand im Handelsviertel kaufte sie, wie fast üblich, erst einmal Frühstück für sich und Cedric und ging dann weiter. "Wieso verliebst du dich nicht in Cedric?" hatte ihre Freundin sie mal gefragt. Sie hatte Jenny entgeistert angeblickt als hätte sie ihr sonst etwas vorgeschlagen. Cedric. Das war doch keine Option. Sicherlich war er zu einem hübschen Mann herangewachsen. Aber sie kannte ihn ja schon seit ein paar Jahren und da war er ein spindeldürrer Bursche gewesen. Nee, Cedric war mehr ... Cedric eben als sonst etwas. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und machte einem Kohlekarren Platz, der an ihr vorbeiholperte. Vielleicht sollte sie die ganze Männergeschichte an den Nagel hängen. Machte ja eh keinen Sinn. Die einzigen beiden Männer, die sie je wirklich geliebt hatte ... waren weg. Lesther verschollen und höchstwahrscheinlich tot und ... Fayren, wo auch immer dieser Vollidiot steckte. Immerhin hatte er ihr vorher das Messer in die Brust gerammt und war nicht einfach so abgehauen. Sie kickte ein Steinchen über das Pflaster. Männer. Innerlich schnaufte sie und kramte nach dem Schlüssel. Licht schien schon schwach aus der Poststelle. Cedric war also schon da. Auch gut. Brummig trat sie ein und drückte Cedric ohne Worte die Tüte mit ihrem Frühstück an die Brust, ging dann in ihr Zimmer und machte die Türe betont leise zu. Cedric schaute auf die Holztüre. "Aber ich hab doch gar nichts gemacht", murmelte er leise. Teil 2 Irgendwie war der Tag etwas anders verlaufen, als geplant. Ziemlich ander um genau zu sein. Zwar war sie am Morgen im Post-Office erschienen und die Kälte des frühen Morgens hatte sie wenigstens für eine gute Weile wach gehalten. Nämlich so lange, bis sie wieder im Post-Office, nach der ersten Runde, angekommen war und sie in ihrem warmen Büro saß, eine dampfende Tasse vor sich und ein zweites Frühstück lag auf einem Tellcherchen. Es war so heimlig und so warm gewesen ... und irgendwann mussten ihr die Augen zugefallen sein. Irgendwer, also wahrscheinlich Cedric, musste sie dann in den kleinen Raum neben ihrem getragen haben, in dem sie ein Feldbett stehen hatten. Dort nämlich wachte sie auf. Leicht verwirrt gähnte sie und wuschelte sich durch die kurzen Haare. Sie erhob sich und tappte aus dem dunkelen Räumchen. In ihrem Zimmer brannte die kleine Leuchte an der Wand und auf ihrem Schreibtisch stand der mittlerweile kalte Tee und ein kleines Schreiben lehnte an dem Muffin, der ihr zweites Frühstück sein sollte. Sie nahm das Schreiben in die Hand, roch am herzhaften Bacon-Muffin und biss dann hinein. "Miss. Bin die Abendrunde laufen. Wenn ihr dann wach werden solltet, bin ich nicht da und alles ist gut gelaufen. Geht ruhig nach Hause, ich regel alles weitere heute. Gute Besserung! Cedric" Abendrunde? Megann blinzelte verwirrt und schaute auf die Taschenuhr, die auf dem Schreibtisch lag. 20 Uhr? Sie hatte den verdammten ganzen Tag verschlafen! Meine Güte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ging zur Türe und lugte in den großen Raum hinaus. Alles leer und dunkel. "Tja, dann geh ich eben nach Hause ..." sagte sie zu sich selbst, nahm ihre dickgefütterte Jacke vom Hacken, schlang sich einen wärmenden Schal um den Hals, zog sich Handschuhe an und machte die Wandleuchte aus. Im fahlen Halbdunkel ging sie durch den Postraum und schloß die Türe auf, nachdem sie festgestellt hatte, dass Cedric vorbildlich abgeschlossen hatte. Kalte Luft kitzelte an ihrer Haut und in der Nase als sie aus dem Gebäude in die Gasse trat. Die Schlüssel klimperten und die Schlösser klackten zu. Meg steckte die Schlüssel weg und schob die Hände in die Jackentaschen. Nach Hause oder noch eine kleine Runde durch die Stadt? Teil 3 Kaffeeduft machte sich im Zimmer breit, als Hilde mit einer Tasse Kaffee ins Schlafzimmer trat, die Tasse auf Meganns Nachttisch stellte und dann die dicken Vorhänge aufzog. "Guten Morgen, Miss. Es ist jetzt zwei Stunden vor Mittag. Ich bin jetzt weg und hier ist euer ... Gebräu", sagte sie mit einer Herzlichkeit, die nur ihr zu eigen war. Ein verstrubbelter schwarzer Haarschopf wurde sichtbarer, als Meg langsam die Bettdecke von ihrem Kopf zog und müde aus halbverhangenen Augen blickte. "Ist gut, Hilde. Schönes Wochenende. Bis morgen Abend" brummte sie noch halbverschlafen. Hilde nickte nur und rauschte dann mit raschelnden Röcken raus. Megann gähnte lautstark, streckte sich und wuschelte sich durch die kurzen Haare. Sie griff nach der Tasse, nahm eine Prise von dem köstlichen Duft auf und nippte daran. Sie lächelte etwas, als die Mélange von Kaffee und Milch stimmte. Hilde war einfach die Beste. Auch wenn sie brummiger war als ein gilneescher Küstenbär. Megann setzte sich im Bett richtig hin und zog die Beine was an. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zum gestrigen Abend zurück. Es war wirklich nett gewesen in Goldhain. Sie hatte feststellen müssen, dass sie schon viel zu lange nicht mehr aus gewesen war. Vor ein paar Jahren war das noch ganz anders gewesen. Meg starrte zum Fenster raus und nahm mehrerer Schlucke. Wurde sie vielleicht alt? Meg schüttelte den Kopf. Nee, sie wurde nicht alt. Sie war eine vielbeschäftigte Geschäftsfrau. Einmal die Postsache und dann die andere Sache. Sie nahm noch einen Schluck vom Kaffee. Seit sie von den verfluchten Inseln zurück war, hatte sie schon zwei Aufträge ablehnen müssen. Lukrative Aufträge. Sie strich sich über den festen Verband um die Rippen. Hoffentlich hatte Stewie Recht und die gebrochene Rippe wäre bald wieder fest. Erneut nippte sie am Kaffee und blickte zu den Kuscheltierchen, die auf ihrer Kommode saßen. Ihre beiden Patenkinder würden sich sicherlich über die Tierchen freuen. Aus dem Flur drang das Schlagen der Standuhr. Sie seufzte, schlug die Decke zurück und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Hatte ja keinen Sinn. Immerhin wartete die Mittagsschicht nicht. Teil 4 Als Megann ihr Haus im Magierviertel verließ war es draußen noch dunkel. Die Morgenluft schlug ihr kalt ins Gesicht und ließ sie den Schal um ihren Hals etwas höher ziehen. Nebel zog durch die Gassen des Magierviertels und die Laternen zauberten Illusionen von Schatten und Figuren, als Meg über das knirschende, angefrorene Gras schritt. Sie lächelte. Solch Wetter ließ sie immer an Zuhause denken. Gilneas mit all den Ecken und Gassen. Die Wäsche, die hoch über den Gassen im Wind flatterte und die Geräusche, so alt bekannt und doch mittlerweile so weit weg. Meg zoch die Schultern ein wenig hoch und fiel in den üblichen Gang, den sie sich im Laufe der Zeit angeeignet hatte. Ihre Gedanken schweiften zum gestrigen Abend. Ihre Begleitung hatte für ein wenig Aufregung gesorgt. Aber das war ihr von vorne herein klar gewesen. Schließlich war es auch Aufregung für sie gewesen, als er so mir nichts dir nichts vor ein paar Tage vor ihr stand ... mehr oder minder vor ihr. Megann blieb an der Brücke zum Handelsviertel stehen und ließ einen Kohlekarren vorbei rumpeln. Man grüßte sich einsilbig und dann ging sie weiter. Margrit hatte schön ausgesehen in ihrem Hochzeitskleid und hatte gestrahlt, wie eine Braut strahlen sollte. Sie hatte sich wirklich für sie gefreut. Meg dachte an das Hochzeitskleid, welches irgendwo in Gilneas verschollen war und mittlerweile wohl verrottet oder am vermodernden Körper einer Untoten schlabberte. Wer wusste das schon und es war auch egal. Vergangenheit war Vergangenheit. Es war nie zur Hochzeit gekommen und der Zweite, der ihr das mal in Aussicht gestellt hatte ... war gegangen und wieder aufgetaucht. Sie brummte leise vor sich hin als sie durch den Bogen der Unterführung ging. Gestern war sie etwas nostalgisch geworden und er hatte dann auch noch ihre Hand genommen. Nun, sie gingen es langsam an. Sie nickte zu sich selbst und schlug den Weg über die Brücke zur Altstadt ein. Als ob sie ihn heiraten würde. Meg blickte auf das Wasser des Kanals und hielt kurz inne. Würde sie? Ihr Näschen kräuselte sich leicht als sie überlegte. Sie wusste es nicht. Er brachte ihr Herz immer noch zum schlagen und machte ihren Magen ganz flau. Aber das? Meg schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Hochzeiten! Brachten einem immer Flausen in den Kopf und darüber galt es jetzt wirklich nicht nachzudenken. Ein weiterer Kohlekarren rumpelte an ihr vorbei und man nickte sich nur wortlos zu. Es war einfach noch zu früh für eine Unterhaltung. Der Nebel hing immer noch schwer über der Stadt und füllte die Straßen und Gassen mit einer eigentümlichen Atmosphäre. Megann ging weiter und dirigierte Schritte und Gedanken in eine andere Richtung. Sie würde gleich erst mal die Lieferungen für die Greifenpost wegbringen und dann wäre auch sicherlich schon Cedric da. Vor der großen Holztüre nahm sie den Schlüssel vom Gürtel und schloss auf. Das Lämpchen am Eingang wurde angemacht und hochgedreht, um mehr Licht in den Raum zu bringen. Eine neue Arbeitswoche hatte begonnen. Teil 5 "Interessant" dachte Megann und schmunzelte ein wenig. Ihre Lieferung nach Elwynn und die Rückreise hatte sich doch noch als unterhaltsam herausgestellt, als sie den Goldschmied aus dem Magierviertel gesehen hatte und was danach so geschehen war. Wirklich interessant. Meg ging in den Schatten des Waldes vom Lager der Strauchdiebe weg, die fluchten und dem Elfen alle möglichen Kraftausdrücke hinter her warfen. Leichtfüßig huschte sie über den Waldboden und erst als sie in Sichtweite der Hauptstraße kam, nahm sie den üblichen Botengang an, den sie sich zu gelegt hatte. Sie pfiff vor sich hin und schlenderte, hier und da grüßend durch das große Stadttor. Es herrschte wie immer reger Betrieb an Neuankömmlingen, Händlern, Reisenden, Beutelschneidern. Die kleine Person mit den kurzen Haaren schlüpfte durch die Menschenmenge und genoss das Durcheinander der Stadt. Wie einfach man viele Leute bestehlen könnte. Einfach zu dumm, dass sie so ehrlich war. Leise gluckste sie vor sich hin. "Niemand bestiehlt mich", dachte sie und grinste breiter. Ein Mann fühlte sich angesprochen und machte eine anzügliche Geste, die Megann mit Nichtbeachtung kommentierte, denn ihre Gedanken waren ganz anderer Natur als sie den Weg gen Büro einschlug. Teil 6 Ein Rückblick „Eleganter!“ schimpfte es aus der Ecke und die Fiddel hörte auf zu spielen. Die junge Frau in einer weiten Leinenhose und einer kurzärmeligen Bluse stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und funkelte den Mann in der Ecke an, der die Fiddel in der Hand hielt. „Eleganter? Du willst, dass ich eleganter tanze?“ feixte sie den Mann an. „Mehr Haltung und Spannung in den Armen. Du siehst nicht aus wie eine Lady sondern wie ein Bauerntrampel“, kam es ruhig aber bestimmt zurück. Die junge Frau, von vielleicht gerade mal 16 Jahren funkelte zurück. „Erstens kann ich nicht elegant sein, wenn ich das hier trage“ sie zupfte an ihrer Kleidung „und außerdem fehlt mir der Tanzpartner“, keifte sie zickig zu dem Mann. Lesther legte die Fiddel zur Seite und kam aus der Ecke auf Megann zu. Die junge Frau blickte an ihm nach oben. Seine grünen Augen funkelten und ruhig sprach er „du willst einen Tanzpartner?“ fragte er sie ruhig. Megann reckte das spitze Kinn, „Ja, wenn ich tanzen soll brauch ich ja wohl einen Partner“. Die Augen leisteten sich einen kleinen Schlagabtausch, dann kratzte der Mann sich überlegend am Kinn. „Nun gut, dann werde ich mir etwas überlegen“ meinte er schließlich und deutete dann aber auf sie „Und du, kleine Mauerechse, bringst für das nächste Mal ein Kleid mit“, er führte fort als Megann den Mund aufmachen wollte „ein angemessenes Kleid“. Das kleine Persönchen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Ach und wie soll ich das machen?“ Lesther zuckte mit den Schultern, „Lass dir was einfallen. Borg es dir wenn es sein muss und du kein eigenes Kleid besitzt“, er musterte ihre sehr schlanke Gestalt. „Immerhin hast du lange Haare, dann verwechselte man dich nicht mit einem Burschen“, kam es trocken von ihm. Meganns Augen funkelten ärgerlich und sie stapfte mit dem Fuss auf. „Das nimmst du zurück....!“ Er hob sachte eine Braue und konterte ruhig, „Ich schätze die Stunde ist für heute beendet. Du darfst gehen und ich will dich morgen früh bei Sonnenaufgang am Osttor sehen“ sagte er und blickte auf sie runter. Schlanke Finger ballten sich zu einer Faust und sie straffte sich ein wenig widerwillig, „Jawohl“. Er blickte sie mit sacht gerunzelter Stirn an und daraufhin folgte ein gepresstes „Sir“. Er nickte und Megann drehte sich auf ihren Fußspitzen um und hoffte nur, dass ihm die Haare durchs Gesicht peitschen würden. Was sie jedoch leider nicht taten. Er gönnte ihr den theatralischen Abgang nicht und war selber zu der Ecke gegangen, um die Fiddel einzupacken. Das erzürnte sie noch viel mehr und leise schimpfend warf sie die Holztüre hinter sich zu und stapfte die Treppen runter. „Glotz nicht so blöd!“ keifte sie einen Kameraden an, der einfach nur in ihre Richtung schaute. Wütend ging sie durch die engen Gassen der Stadt, stahl sich einen Pie und erleichterte einen jungen Edelmann um einen hübschen Smaragdring an seinem kleinen Finger. Nach gut einer Stunde herumwanderns durch die Stadt setzte sie sich auf ein Mäuerchen und aß einen Apfel, den sie zuvor geborgt hatte. Sie blickte auf das Schmuckstück und ließ es im Sonnenlicht etwas glitzern. Dann steckte sie es wieder ein. „Scheiße, wenn er das rauskriegt hab ich noch viel mehr Ärger als das blöde Maskenfest“, knurrte sie. Sie würde wohl oder übel herausfinden, welchem Edelmann sie den Ring gestohlen hatte, und auf dem Ball die Gelegenheit nutzen, es ihm zurück zu geben. Teil 7 Der Morgen dämmerte und das sanfte Licht zog sich über die Dächer der Stadt und es würde noch eine Weile brauchen, bis sie auch die schmalen Gassen erhellten. Megann war schon bei der ersten Morgen Runde und sammelte die Post jener Briefkästen ein, für die ihr Unternehmen zuständig war und die Konzession hatte. So rumpelte sie über das Kopfsteinpflaster, den Handkarren vor sich herschiebend, als ein Schrei durch die Gassen hallte. Sie blieb stehen und ihr Blick führte erst einmal nach oben auf die Dächer der Stadt. Leise hmte sie und blickte wieder vor. Bei so einem Schrei brauchte sie gar nicht eilen. Wer so schrie, der lebte wahrscheinlich nicht mehr und sie würde noch früh genug die Nachrichten hören. So ging sie gemächlich ihrer Arbeit weiter und dann hörte man es schon tuscheln und murmeln. "Habt ihr mitbekommen ...." Megann hörte sich natürlich alles an. Im Postgewerbe zu sein hatte wirklich große Vorteile. Man bekam wirklich so einiges mit, was los war. Leise pfeifend hob sie einen halbvollen Sack in den Wagen und zockelte dann weiter. Ein schöner Tagesanfang. Teil 8 Bevor Megann in die Tiefenbahn nach Sturmwind stieg, brachte sie noch einige Aushänge in Eisenschmiede an, dann legte sie in der Tiefenbahn am Ticketschalter noch das Stellenangebot aus. Natürlich hatte sie sich zuvor eine entsprechende Genehmigung eingeholt. Mit Zwergen war da nicht zu spassen. Das Zugabteil hatte sie ganz für sich alleine und so streckte sie die Beine ein wenig aus und döste vor sich hin. Ihr Tage hatte schon begonnen, da war es noch Dunkel gewesen und der Morgen noch ein paar Stunden entfernt. Aber es half ja nichts. Die Ware musste ausgeliefert werden und die Vorgaben des Auftraggebers waren recht genau gewesen. Da Megann in solcher Hinsicht keine Fragen stellte, hatte sie das Paket noch vor Sonnenaufgang in Eisenschmiede abgeliefert. Danach hatte sie ein kurzes Pläuschlein mit einem Kollegen aus Eisenschmiede gehalten und dankend das warme Morgenbier abgelehnt. Als die Bahn in Sturmwind hielt ging es schon auf die Mittagszeit zu. Megann trat aus dem Tunnel in helles Sonnenlicht und lächelte. Der Tag hier war ein schöner Vorfrühlingstag, die Luft war bereits merklich milder geworden. Ihre Schritte führten sie gen Post-Express und auf dem Weg dorthin tauschte sie die alten Aushänge gegen neue aus. Sie kaufte sich einen Steak & Kidney Pie und für Cedric einen Pilz Pie. Der gute Junge war sicherlich wieder am Fleischfasten jetzt. Das konnte ihr ja nicht passieren. Sie wartet auf die Pies und schaute sich ein wenig in der Gasse um. Ihre Augen streiften über die Passanten und gewohnheitsmäßig klassifizierte sie sie ein. Ihr Blick schnellte suchend zu einem Gesicht, das ihr bekannt vorgekommen war. Doch ... es war bereits weg. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ihre Pies, Miss Derrington" meinte die fleißige Geschäftfrau und Megann drehte sich zu der Verkäuferin mit einem Lächeln um. "Danke, Mistress Dellingford und schöne Grüße an die Tochter. Ich hoffe sie hat sich erholt." Mistress Dellingford, eine etwas drallere Mitvierzigerin lächelte erfreut und nickte. "Aber ja doch. Alles gut überstanden und dem Baby geht es auch wunderbar!" meinte sie und plapperte ein paar Minuten vergnügt drauf los. Megann schaute sich immer mal unauffällig nach den grünen Augen um, die ihr so bekannt vor gekommen waren und nickte an den passenden Stellen oder sagte ein "Ja, wirklich?" Als ein neuer Kunde kam packte Mistress Delllingford ihr noch einen kleinen Apfelkuchen ein. "Weil sie so nett sind" meinte sie leise und Megann bedankte sich mit einem herzlichen Lächeln als sie bezahlte. Schnellen Schrittes glitt sie zwischen den Passanten durch und grüßte hier und da ein bekanntes Gesicht. Die Brücke zur Altstadt war gesperrt, wegen einem kleinen Karrenunglück, also ging sie aussen herum am Schloß vorbei. Wachleute ordneten das Chaos auf der Brücke und in dem sich stauenden Kanalviertel. Das übliche Chaos in Sturmwind eben. Pfeifend sprang Meg über eine Pfütze und drückte sich danach an die Wand, als ein Reiter sein Pferd nicht unter Kontrolle hatte und gefährlich nahe kam. Mit den Pies in Sicherheit gelangte sie dann ohne Zwischenfälle bei ihrem Office an. Sie schloß auf und drehte das Schild auf geöffnet. Cedric schien noch unterwegs zu sein. Die Pies brachte sie erst einmal ins Büro. Teil 9 Träge flog die dicke Hummel an der fetten, gelben Blüte vorbei. Brruuuuuummmm ... donnerte sie von links nach rechts, schwebte brummend, wie ein Nilpferd mit Flügeln über dem satten gelb und schien unschlüssig. Doch dann setzte sie sich nieder und die dick bepollten Beine wurden noch ein wenig schwerer. Bäuchlings auf dem Boden liegend beobachtete Megann den Flug der Hummel. Die Posttasche lag neben ihr im satten Grün der Wiese und sie hörte das Chrups Chrups Mampfen von Hannibal, welcher neben ihr graste und wie ein gnomisches Sauggerät jeden Grashalm inhalieren wollte. Vom allgemeinen Futtern angesteckt schob Megann sich eine gesalzene Nuss in den Mund. Sie hatte die Gelegenheit einer kleinen Reise genutzt, als ihr Kontaktmann in Eisenschmiede ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass er für ein paar Tage, aus persönlichen Gründen, nicht in der Lage sein würde Aufträge ausserhalb Eisenschmiedes zu erledigen und war mit Hannibal im Schlepptau selber aufgebrochen, um den Auftrag auszuliefern. Der Widder schien recht froh gewesen zu sein, mal wieder einen größeren Ausflug machen zu können, zumindest hatte er weniger Leute beißen wollen als sonst. Das hieß ja schon etwas. Aber er war nicht alleine. Megann hatte einen kleinen Stadtkoller bekommen. Es war einfach nichts los. Naja, nichts anderes los als eben so das Übliche. Tagein, tagaus Post einsammeln, sortieren, austragen, und so weiter und so fort. Selbst ihre Ausflüge über die Dächer hatten sie nicht aufmuntern können und sie hatte sie auch kurzzeitig runtergefahren, da sie das Gefühl hatte, immer wieder beobachtet zu werden. Überhaupt ... ließ sie das Gefühl jetzt auch nicht los. Doch bisher hatte sie ihren Verfolger noch nicht sehen können. Und das hieß wirklich etwas! Entweder täuschte sie sich. Was sie nicht glaubte, oder aber ihr war ein Profi auf den Fersen. Und das wiederum könnte interessant werden. Eine weitere Tatsache, die ihr die Reise auf prickelnde Art und Weise - manch einer würde eher sagen; irrsinnige Weise - noch freudiger gestaltete. Sie hasste Langeweile! Es brummte wieder neben ihr und Megann blickt auf den Hummelbrummer, der just in dem Moment abhob, ab Hannibals weiches Schnauze sich die fette Wiesenblume einverleibte, auf der zuvor die Hummel gesessen hatte. "Ach Hannibal, du kleiner Fressack!" sagte Megann und grinste als der Widder sie brummig anblickte. Manches Mal hatte sie den Eindruck, dass er grinste. Aber wieso auch nicht. "Genug gefuttert!", sagte sie, sprang von der Wiese auf und warf die Tasche wieder über den Sattel, wo sie sie sorgfältig festzurrte. Hannibal blieb geduldig stehen und wartete ab, bis seine Herrin aufgestiegen war. Megann zog sich in den Sattel hoch und nahm die Zügel in die Hände. Mit leisem Zungenschnalzen und einem Schenkeldruck ging es dann wieder voran. Schließlich hatte sie noch ein paar Stunden Ritt bis Thelsamar vor sich. Sie ließen die Lichtung hinter sich und zockelten im Trab gen Straße. Reiterin und Tier waren schon ein ganze Stück weg, als ein Schatten sich hinter einem Gebüsch vorschob und den beiden nachblickte. Teil 10 Stimmengewirr, Fiddelmusik und der unumwindbare Duft von Bier lag in der Luft und schwängerte den Raum mit der untrüglichen Essenz einer vollen Taverne. Megann hatte es sich in einer Ecke des vollen Raumes bequem gemacht und konnte somit einen guten Teil der Taverne überblicken. Vor ihr stand ein Krug mit Zwergenbier und eine drallen Zwergenschönheit stellte vor ihr gerade einen Holzteller mit köstlich duftendem Braten, Wurzelgemüse und frischem Brot ab. "Hier Schätzelchen, damit du was auf die Rippen bekommst. So wie ich!", mit den Worten lachte die Zwergin und klopfte sich auf die beträchtliche Oberweite. Was zu einem begeisterten Gröhlen der benachbarten Zwerge führte, die an den umliegenden Tischen saßen. Megann grinste und nickte. "Daran komm ich wohl nicht ran. Aber ich versuchs" sagte sie und zwinkerte mit Humor zurück. Zufrieden über die Antwort drehte sich die Bedienung ab und nahm weitere Bestellungen auf, die in etwa so lauteten: "Bier!" "Mehr Bier" "Hier noch Bier!" Zwerge verstanden es eben zu feiern. Und wenn es nur der Abend nach einem harten Arbeitstag war. Thelsamar beherbergte aber nicht nur Zwerge, sondern man sah hier auch Reisende nach Eisenschmiede oder in andere Gebiete der Östlichen Königreiche. Megann konnte an einem Tisch ein paar Männer sehen, deren Kleidung und Trinkart auf eine Arathi Herkunft schließen liessen. Am Nebentisch saß ein Händler mit Frau und zwei Kindern. Hautfarbe und Kleidungsstil ließen auf Menethil vermuten. Die Türe öffnete sich und herein kamen zwei Gilneer in Begleitung einer Frau der Südlande. Schokobraune Haut, krause Haare und der Hang zu bunten Tüchern. Eindeutig aus den südlichen Ländern. Sie nippte am Bier und wich dem Blick eines Mannes an der Theke aus. Sie wollte keine Sitzgesellschaft und hoffte, der Mann würde den Hinweis verstehen. Tat er zum Glück. Denn er gesellte sich zu der Gruppe aus Arahti und wurde dort mit einem lauten Hallo begrüßt. Man kannte sich wohl. Erneut öffnete sich die Türe als fünf Zwerge gingen. Dafür strömten noch ein paar Reisende herein, die noch einen Platz für die Nacht suchten. Draussen senkte sich der Abend über das Land und auf der Dorfstraße leerte es sich zusehends. Die Taverne war gut besucht und mittlerweile gerammelt voll. Megann hatte gut gespeist, getrunken und die Fiddelmusik genossen. Sie hatte ein paar nette und informative Gespräche geführt und kurze Bekanntschaft mit der Händlerfamilie geschlossen. Sie kamen tatsächlich aus Menethil und waren auf dem Weg nach Sturmwind, um dort ihr Glück zu versuchen. Anscheinend hatte die Familie den Fischladen eines Onkels dort geerbt und Sack und Pack zusammen gepackt, um neu zu starten. Megann hatte die halbe Familiengeschichte erfahren und konnte den Eheleuten Douglas ein paar wichtige Tipps für den Anfang nennen. Sie hatte ihnen natürlich auch ihre Karte gegeben, denn Kundschaft konnte ja nie schaden. Es wurde Zeit fürs Bett. Und da Megann nicht gerade sehr groß war, hatte sie Glück gehabt und noch ein Bett in der Taverne ergattern können, welches eher für Zwerge ausgelegt war, denn für Langbeiner. Aus einer der Ecken beobachteten grüne Augen die kleine Person, als sie durch die Taverne in die hinteren Räume ging. Die Frau blieb kurz stehen, blickte sich um, doch der Platz des Beobachters war so geschickt gewählt, dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. Megann schaute sich im Gastraum um. Sie hatte es wieder gespürt. Dieses Gefühl, dass sie beobachtet wurde. Aber sie hatte den ganzen Abend niemanden gesehen, der ihr aufgefallen war. Das wurmte sie. Mit entschlossenen Schritten ging sie weiter und in ihrem Kopf ratterte es. Wer verfolgte sie? Wieso? Nun dafür gäbe es diverse Gründe. Was jedoch bedeuten würde, das die Person wusste was sie sonst noch tat. Was wiederum bedeuten würde, dass er auf sie angesetzt worden war. Oder jemand hegte noch einen persönlichen Groll auf sie. Was wiederum auch nicht ungewöhnlich wäre. Fragen über Fragen und keine befriedigenden Antworten. Zumindest noch nicht. Sicherheitsvorkehrungen wurden getroffen und die Nacht konnte kommen. Und nichts ... aber auch gar nichts passierte. Außer dass der Mond zu hell war und die Sonne, wie üblich, morgens aufging. Teil 11 Fast schon enttäuschend langweilig war der Weg über den Pass ins Sumpfland gewesen. Keine Orks, die meinten einen überfallen zu müssen. Nichts. Dabei hatte Megann schon fast auf einen kleinen Zwischenfall gehofft. Auf der anderen Seite. Ein Ork war gut händelbar. Wurden es zwei oder mehr, dann kam schon ein gewißes Größen- und Stärkeproblem auf. Davon abgesehen war auch das Gefühl der Beobachtung seit heute Morgen weg. Der Pass wäre ein guter Hinterhalt gewesen, aber wer auch immer ihr gefolgt war ... jetzt war er nicht da. Seltsam. Ihre Blicke waren aufmerksam auf die Landschaft gerichtet. Hannibal war trittsicher genug und der Wille und Wunsch nach Futter und Wasser trieben ihn eh stets immer voran. Ein paar Aasvögel kreisten weiter oben am Berghang. Dort hatten sie wohl Nahrung gefunden. Sicherlich ein armer Widder, der abgestürzt war. Dies kam ja öfters in der Gegend vor. In nicht allzu weiter Ferne hinter ihr kam der Trupp von Arathimänner auf ihren Pferden an. Höchstwahrscheinlich würden sie bald aufgeschlossen haben. Nun, ein wenig Gesellschaft mochte auch nicht schaden. Sie behielt recht. Gut eine halbe Stunde später hörte sie das Trappeln der Pferdehufe hinter sich und ein frendliches "Hey da!" Megann drehte sich im Sattel um und winkte freundlich. "Hey da" grüßte sie zurück. Die Reiter schloßen auf und man kam schnell ins Gespräch. Ruppig, freundlich, wie es die Art der Arathor war, hatten sie schnell beschlossen, die Botin nicht alleine reiten zu lassen und waren bei ihr geblieben, bis sie das Lager der Zwerge erreicht hatten, wo sie ihre Ware ablieferte. Die Männer des de la Varre Clans zogen nach einer kurzen Rast weiter. Und Megann blieb bei dem Lager der Zwerge, um dort auf einen Auftrag zu warten, den sie nach Eisenschmiede zur Forscherliga bringen sollte. Teil 12 Der Dunst des frühen Morgens hing über dem Sumpfland, als Megann dem Lager der Forscher der Rücken zu kehrte und sich auf den Rückweg machte. Es hatte sich gelohnt noch zu warten. Der Auftrag war recht lukrativ und in Thelsamar würde sie auch noch Ware aufladen. Der Passweg führte Megann höher ins Gebirge und hier und da huschte ein Fuchs mit erstauntem Gesicht aus ihrem Blickfeld. Das Flackern der Tunnelbeleuchtung schien durch das Grau des Morgens und ließ von Weitem schon erkennen, dass der Bergaufstieg durch den Berg als bald beginnen würde. Aus dem Dunst schälten sich eine Gruppe an Gestalten heraus. Megann saß locker im Sattel, die Hand sachte auf ihrer Waffe liegend. Erst als sich die Konturen besser abzeichneten nahm sie die Hand von der Waffe. Ein zwergischer Ruf schallte zu ihr hinab, als die Wachen den Widder sahen. Megann antwortete in der Gemeinsprache "Guten Morgen!" und ritt näher zu den Gestalten im Morgennebel. "Ah, guten Morgen, Miss Derrington!" sprach ein ihr bekannter Gebirgsjäger. "Meister Haldbar, seid gegrüßt." Es folgte ein Austausch von Höflichkeiten. "Alles ruhig in den Tunneln, Miss. Es ist noch ein Wanderer auf dem Weg. Also wundert euch nicht, wenn ihr ihn trefft", meinte der Zwerg mit dem geflochtenen Bart. "Habt vielen Dank für die Auskunft. Soll ich oben was ausrichten?" fragte Megann und blickte die Zwerge fragend an. Meister Haldbar, ein grauhaariger Zwerg mit kunstvoll geflochtenem Bart, nickte dankbar. "Aye, Mädchen. Richtet doch bitte aus, dass wir Nachschub an Bier brauchen. Die Kehle wird schon arg trocken hier am Mittag." Megann nickte. "Natürlich doch!" Dann folgten noch ein paar knappe Floskeln der Höflichkeit und Megann zockelte auf Hannibal in die Tunnel davon. Der Weg nach oben war ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Sie legten eine Rast ein und Megann ging einige Zeit neben Hannibal her, um ihn ein wenig zu entlasten. Wobei ihre paar Kilo ihm wahrscheinlich eh egal waren. Den angekündigten Wanderer sah Megann jedoch nicht. Teil 13 Wie jedes Jahr um diese Zeit herrschte Hochbetrieb in allen Botendienstunternehmen der Stadt. So war es wenig verwunderlich, dass auch im Derringtonschen Post Express das Chaos zu herrschen schien. Für jeden Aussenstehenden mag dies auch der Fall zu sein, doch für Megann und Cedric steckte ein ausgeklügeltes System in den gestapelten Kisten, Fässern und Päckchen. Die Aushilfen wurden angewiesen, eingewiesen und irgendwie schien es fast so, als ob das Licht in dem Bürogebäude niemals wirklich erlischte in der vorwinterhauchlichen Zeit. Dies schien nicht nur so. Dies war auch so. Megann und Cedric wechselten sich ab. Einer musste nämlich die strenge Oberhand behalten und wieder einmal war Meg unfassbar dankbar für ihre rechte Hand. Cedric schufftete, wie sie, für zwei und manches Mal sogar für drei. Viel Schlaf bekamen beide nicht in der hektischen Zeit. Doch das Geschäft boomte, die Kasse klingelte und die Botengänge rissen nicht ab. Selbst Nachts wurde teils noch ausgeliefert. Manche Botschaften waren auch am besten nur Nachts zu erledigen und Megann konnte jene Auftrag niemand anderem überlassen. Schließlich versprach sie Stillschweigen und auch vor Winterhauch wollten manche Geschäfte erledigt werden. So bekamen Gläubiger das was sie verlangten und die Schuldner, dass was sie verdienten. So war es eben mit dem Geschäft der Botengänge. Wieder einmal bimmelte die Türglocke und Megann lugte kurz aus ihrem Büro. Gerade hatte sie es geschafft ihre eigene Post ein wenig durchzuarbeiten. Ein Mann, den Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen, sprach mit Cedric und der Rothaarige überragte ihn gut um anderthalb Kopf. Meg sah wieder weg und schob die Türe ein wenig zu. Schließlich musste nicht gleich jeder in ihr Büro blicken. Was Miss Blake wohl von ihr wollte? Megann nippte am Tee und biss danach in den noch lauwarmen Steak & Nieren Pie hinein. Sie seufzte. Endlich etwas zu essen. Teil 14 Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als Megann endlich die wohlige Wärme ihres Hauses spüren konnte. Mistress Hilde war natürlich schon längst im Bett und die Lampen waren soweit herunter gedreht, dass sie nur ein sanftes Licht begrüßte, als sie die Haustüre aufschloss. Leise schloß sie die Holztüre hinter sich, zog ihren Wintermantel aus und hängte ihn über den Stuhl. Hilde würde ihn bis morgen weggeräumt haben, aber so war es ihr lieber, wie Meg herausgefunden hatte. Die Flurbeleuchtung drehte sie herunter, als sie vorbei lief, um nach oben zu gehen. Ihre Schritte führten sie direkt ins Dachgeschoss, zu ihrem Büro. Sie drehte den Docht der Lampe nach oben, um den Raum heller auszuleuchten und stellte die Tragelampe, die sie zuvor aus dem Flur mitgenommen hatte, auf den Schreibtisch. Hilde hatte die Vorhänge der großen Fenster zugezogen und somit war Meg ungestört und ohne Beobachtung von außen. So nahe am Stadtwall zu wohnen brachte gerne neugierige Blicke von gelangweilten Wachen mit sich. Etwas auf das Megann nur allzu gerne verzichten konnte. Sie zog aus der Westeninnentasche ein silbernes Amulett hervor. CD war in schwungvoller Schrift eingraviert. Sie öffnet das Medallion und legte es vor sich auf den Tisch. Aus einem kleinen Geheimfach holte sich Megann einen kleinen Schlüssel und ein paar kurze Schritte führten sie zu einem weiteren Versteck, aus dem sie eine flache Truhe holte. Sehr schwer schien sie nicht zu sein, doch hatte es den Anschein als wöge sie schwer, als Meg die Truhe auf den Tisch abstellte. Der kleine Schlüssel wurde ins Schloss gesteckt und nach einem bestimmten Mechanismus gedreht, bis es mehrfach klackte. Erst dann konnte man die Truhe öffnen. Ein paar Schriftstücke, Briefe, Bilder, ein Fächer, eine Haarspange, ein Derrington PJ1 Revolver, eine leere Flasche gilneescher Portwein, eine kaputte Taschenuhr und ein einzelner Damenhandschuh lagen in der Truhe. Meg nahm sich den kleinen Stapel an Bildern heraus. Es waren Kopien von einst größeren Bildern gewesen. Bilder die einst in den Häusern ihrer Familie gehangen hatten und jene kleineren Ausgaben waren Beigaben der Künstlerin gewesen, die jene Bilder gemalt hatte. Sie strich sanft über ein paar Gesichter. Gesichter, die sie schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte und wohl auch so bald nicht wieder sehen würde. Ein Bild von einer jungen, blonden Frau blieb in ihren Fingern. "Clairice", sagte sie und seufzte leise. "Immerhin hast du jetzt deinen Frieden gefunden", sie nickte der jungen Frau zu, die mehr eine kleine Schwester gewesen war, denn eine Cousine. Das Bild in der einen Hand, griff sie zu dem Medallion. Dasselbe Gesicht lächelte ihr entgegen ...neben einem Bildnis von ihr selbst, als sie noch jünger war. Sie wusste noch, wann Clairice das Amulett bekommen hatte. Es war ihr 18. Geburtstag gewesen. Nur ein paar Monate vor dem schrecklichen Wahnsinn, der über das Land einbrach, welches sie so sehr geliebt hatte und liebte. All die Jahre hatte sie geglaubt, dass Clairice, ihre geliebte Cousine, von einem Worgen getötet und höchst wahrscheinlich gefressen worden war. So schrecklich der Glaube auch gewesen war, so hatte sie gedacht, dass sie ihren Frieden gefunden hatte. Bis ... bis Miss Blake ihr am Abend etwas anderes mitgeteilt hatte. Untot sei sie gewesen. Die arme Clairice. Faulend und verdammt. "Sylvanas" knurrte Megann und ballte die Faust um das Medallion. Wie gerne hätte sie dieses Weibsbild schon längst umgebracht, für das was sie den Gilneern, dem König angetan hatte. Doch es war nahezu unmöglich an sie heranzukommen. Und somit war der Auftrag bisher noch nicht erteilt worden. Meg schüttelte den Kopf leicht und ihre Hand lockerte sich um das Medallion. "Wir sehen uns wieder", sagte sie leise und gefasst und legte das silberne Schmuckstück in die Truhe zu den anderen Wertgegenständen. Das Bild wurde zu den andren gelegt und sie strich zärtlich über den einzelnen Damenhandschuh. Er hatte ihrer Mutter gehört und Piers hatten ihn ihr mitgebracht, als er sich mal wieder nach Gilneas reingeschmuggelt hatte. All diese Gegenstände waren Mitbringsel aus ihrem Haus und dem Haus ihrer Tante. Leise schloss sie die Truhe wieder und verbrachte sie an den Geheimort. Nachdem alles verstaut war, löschte sie das Licht und öffnete die Vorhänge leicht. Sie legte sich auf das Kanapee und zog die Wolldecke über sich. Irgendwann fielen ihr die Augen zu und sie schlief friedlich. Teil 15 Megann ließ ihre Seele baumeln ... im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes betrachtete sie gerade die Welt von einem anderen Blickwinkel. Wie hatte sie nur so unvorsichtig sein können? Sicherlich war es der Pudding gewesen, den Mistress Hilde nur zu großzügig mit viel zu viel Gehaltvollem versehen hatte. Ja, der musste es schuld sein. Sie seufzte und spannte die Bauchmuskulatur an. Oder vielleicht war es auch die Ente? Oder der Fasan, den es gab als Piers und Ned sie besucht hatten? Theoretisch hätte es wohl auch der Portwein, die Neujahrsbrezel oder diese verdammten, gefüllten Kringel sein können ... aber Megann wusste es besser, sie war einfach viel zu faul gewesen in der letzten Zeit. Aber wie sollte man auch trainieren, wenn man dauernd für den Post-Express unterwegs war. Der Fuss wurde aus dem Seil befreit und sie zog sich am Gebälk nach oben. So konnte das nicht weiter gehen. Cedric musste mehr Verantwortung bekommen. Schon seit einer ganzen Weile überlegte sie sich, ob sie ihm eine Gewinnbeteiligung anbieten sollte. Er hatte sich wahrlich gut gemacht in den letzten Monaten und Jahren. Mittlerweile war er ihr die größte Stütze und hielt ihr den Rücken frei soweit es ging. Sie fixierte den anderen Balken und sprang, dieses Mal ohne Mühe, hinüber. Megann fixierte das Ziel und überlegte. Noch einen Schritt nach vorne und der Mechanismus würde in Gang gesetzt werden. Meg kräuselte die Nase leicht und ein Sprichwort von Lesther fiel ihr ein. Sie lächelt leicht und schüttelte den Kopf. Jetzt noch zu früh. Sie machte einen Schritt nach hinten, fiel die paar Meter gerade zu Boden und kam sanft auf dem Holz auf. Für heute war noch lange nicht genug trainiert. So verbrachte sie noch einige Stunden in ihrem Trainigslager. Abgeschirmt, ruhig und konzetriert, während nur ein paar Meter von ihr das Leben Sturmwinds tobte und die Leute sich dem Altagsstrom der Stadt hingaben. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Fraternitas Lucis